


And the morning is for you

by murasaki_gyps



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki_gyps/pseuds/murasaki_gyps
Summary: Georgij non ha avuto bisogno di voltarsi, quando ha sentito una porta aprirsi e un'altra chiudersi alle sue spalle in un cigolio stanco, né quando ha avvertito lo strascinarsi pesante e rassegnato di due pantofole di pile sulle mattonelle beige della cucina. Gli è bastato contare lentamente fino a sette per indovinare il momento esatto in cui le braccia del suo ragazzo si chiudevano attorno alla sua vita e il suo mento si premeva nell'incavo fra il collo e la spalla.Per un attimo esita e rallenta - il bollitore dell'acqua è già sul fuoco e sul piano della cucina fra le sue mani ci sono i pezzi metallici di una macchinetta del caffè che aspetta solo di essere assemblata, seguendo le giuste istruzioni di chi gli sta alle spalle. Ed è proprio quello il punto: lo sa senza bisogno di voltare il capo che i bellissimi occhi ametista di Michele, per quanto assonnati, hanno già cominciato a soppesare ogni suo minimo gesto, alla ricerca dell'errore fatale che potrebbe irrimediabilmente rovinare il primo caffè della giornataQuesta storia partecipa al contest “Caffè o Tè?” a cura di Fanwriter.it!





	And the morning is for you

**Author's Note:**

> E SALVE!  
> Torno a scrivere in italiano e lo faccio per la bella iniziativa del contest indetto da Fanwriter.it! Il tema era quello di due personaggi, uno teinomane e l'altro caffeinomane, che si ritrovano in piena CIVIL WAR sulle loro differenze di vedute. E io, naturalmente, non potevo non tirarci fuori una _Crispovich_. È una shot piccina e stupidissima, ok, ma loro sono bellissimi e scriverei poemi sul fluff domestico tra questi due, vi giuro. Una piccola notazione: in una fanfic precedente avevo detto che Gosha viveva in un monolocale. Adesso è diventato un monolocale con la cucina a parte, che forse è come dire che è un bilocale? Un monolocale con angolo cottura? Comunque le esigenze narrative premevano e adesso Gosha ha UNA CASA PIÙ GRANDE. (Magari s'è trasferito, tanto sono le mie what if, dannazione, come faccio a entrare in contraddizione con ME STESSA)  
>  In ogni caso, le parti in corsivo nei dialoghi sono o in italiano o in napoletano, ho già detto che Miché è uno spettacolo?  
> BUONA LETTURA!
> 
>  **★ Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa al contest “Caffè o Tè?” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
>  **★ Numero Parole:** 2750  
>  **★ Prompt/Traccia:** 30\. “Non hai capito. Non bevo caffè per svegliarmi. Mi sveglio per bere il caffè”

_And you say what you want to say_  
_Your diamonds are drops of rain_  
_Your smile is your credit card_  
_And your currency is love_  
_**(Positivity | Suede)**_

Non c'è un motivo preciso per cui Michele apra gli occhi proprio in quel preciso istante.

Quando il suo sguardo ametista si fa strada, ancora sfocato, nella penombra in cui è immersa la camera, tagliata da sottili lame di luce che sbucano fra le tende, nulla è cambiato attorno a lui. Non nell'ultimo quarto d'ora, per lo meno.

Allunga una mano al suo fianco, ben sapendo che non troverà niente: l'altro lato del letto è già freddo e, dopotutto, se il suo ragazzo fosse stato ancora lì, se lo sarebbe ritrovato abbracciato stretto contro la schiena.

Sbuffa, rivoltandosi fra le coperte un paio di volte, mentre il familiare mal di testa da troppo poco sonno lo stringe come una morsa alla base della nuca. Di tornare a dormire non se ne parla ma indugerebbe pure a letto ancora per una mezz'oretta, se non fosse che riesce finalmente a mettere a fuoco la sveglia sul comodino e i numeri che brillano in rosso si fissano sulla sua retina come un marchio a fuoco. Gli ci vuole poco per ricostruire un approssimativo quadro della situazione, tendendo l'orecchio al canticchiare basso e sommesso e al rumore soffocato di stoviglie che provengono dall'altro lato del muro - quello che separa la cucina dalla camera da letto/soggiorno/studio che costituisce praticamente i tre quarti di quell'appartamento.

Mettersi a sedere è uno sforzo che richiede tutta la sua concentrazione, mentre la schiena strilla come un'accozzaglia di ingranaggi poco oliati che slittano fra loro, e Michele ha bisogno di più di un momento per recuperare abbastanza equilibrio da riuscire a mettere i piedi a terra e...

«Ma porca putt...».

Il pavimento è probabilmente gelato quanto la pista ghiacciata su cui si allena di solito e la prima, vera impresa della giornata è ritrovare le pantofole e salvarsi le piante dei piedi dall'assideramento. Una voce nella sua testa gli grida che forse - _forse_ \- dovrebbe prendersi il suo tempo e tornare fra le coperte: fidarsi è un passo importante nella crescita di un rapporto sentimentale.

Il problema è che Michele Crispino è nato testardo e pure sospettoso, così alla fine si alza e comincia ad arrancare mezzo storto, come uno zombie appena spuntato fuori da "The Walking Dead", e la sua capacità intellettiva al momento è probabilmente a quel livello, ma c'è un solo pensiero che gli occupa la mente in quell'istante: la colazione.

Quando spunta oltre la porta della stanza, ha solo un attimo di esitazione: non appena avvista la figura indaffarata dalle parti dei fornelli con indosso soltanto un paio di pantaloni grigi appartenuti a chissà quale vecchia tuta da ginnastica, il suo cervello comincia a lavorare in maniera febbrile; per un istante dimentica persino il motivo principale che lo ha spinto a lasciare il suo nido ma è un istante che evapora nel percorso dalla porta della camera a quella del bagno e poi di nuovo dal bagno fino alla sua meta finale.

«Mshfhfhghbl...».

«Buongiorno anche a te, _amore mio_ ».

Georgij non ha avuto bisogno di voltarsi, quando ha sentito una porta aprirsi e un'altra chiudersi alle sue spalle in un cigolio stanco, né quando ha avvertito lo strascinarsi pesante e rassegnato di due pantofole di pile sulle mattonelle beige della cucina. Gli è bastato contare lentamente fino a sette per indovinare il momento esatto in cui le braccia del suo ragazzo si chiudevano attorno alla sua vita e il suo mento si premeva nell'incavo fra il collo e la spalla.

Per un attimo esita e rallenta - il bollitore dell'acqua è già sul fuoco e sul piano della cucina fra le sue mani ci sono i pezzi metallici di una macchinetta del caffè che aspetta solo di essere assemblata, seguendo le _giuste istruzioni_ di chi gli sta alle spalle. Ed è proprio quello il punto: lo sa senza bisogno di voltare il capo che i bellissimi occhi ametista di Michele, per quanto assonnati, hanno già cominciato a soppesare ogni suo minimo gesto, alla ricerca dell'errore fatale che potrebbe irrimediabilmente rovinare il primo caffè della giornata.

«Mi spieghi come cazzarola fai a non morire assiderato... ci saranno dieci gradi sotto zero, fuori!» mugugna invece lui contro la pelle tenera del suo collo, dopo averci soffiato sopra un bacio pigro e asciutto. Quando le sue dita scure si arrampicano su per la sua pancia e il suo petto, contandogli le costole in una carezza possessiva fino a farlo rabbrividire, Georgij si convince che dev'essere un premio perché questa volta ha indovinato l'esatto quantità d'acqua con cui riempire il bollitore della macchinetta - quel mistico punto esattamente subito sotto il foro della valvola e mai, _assolutamente mai_ , al di sopra.

«Ma è che ci sono abituato! E poi stiamo in casa, sei tu quello che dorme con la maglietta del pigiama e pure la canottiera» lo prende dolcemente in giro, mentre apre il barattolo del caffè - quello con la chiusura ermetica, quello riempito con la miscela arabica che gli ha appositamente spedito Michele, perché sia mai che rischi di _avvelenarsi_ con "quella roba che spacciano nei supermercati all'estero". Georgij è quasi tentato di chiederglielo - se lo hanno mai fermato all'aeroporto perché si porta un'intera macchinetta del caffè in giro, magari scambiandola per una bomba da assemblare sul momento - ma il suo ragazzo sta già protestando, ancora premuto forte contro la sua schiena nuda.

«Oh, Gosha, adesso non farmi passare per quello strano. Mettersi la canottiera con dieci gradi sotto zero ha senso. Dormire nudo, no!».

Dovrebbe suonare come una reprimenda incazzata, ma Michele è ancora troppo addormentato e soprattutto troppo appagato per mettersi davvero a discutere. Tutto quello che arriva a Georgij, dalla bocca che parla a pochissimi centimetri dal suo orecchio, è il ronfare pigro di un amante che ha ben poco di cui lamentarsi.

«Non pensavo che ti disturbasse tanto» ride in una risata bassa e profonda che fa tremare anche il suo ragazzo, ancora appoggiato a lui, prima di cominciare a riempire l'imbuto filtro di piccole cucchiaiate di caffè - e lì comincia l'altra, ardua impresa di dosare ogni cucchiaino, perché non sia troppo pieno ma nemmeno troppo raso.

«Non ho detto che mi dà fastidio, ma se tu mi dormi vicino senza vestiti, io non dormo e basta!» lo rimprovera Michele e la barba incolta che gli ricopre le guance pizzica appena contro la sua spalla nuda. Georgij lo sa che dovrebbe rimanere concentrato sul caffè ma i polpastrelli ruvidi di Michele che sfiorano l'elastico dei suoi pantaloni grigi spostano tutta la sua attenzione altrove, soprattutto perché le sue dita continuano a pattinare su quel confine di tessuto arricciato come lui farebbe sul ghiaccio sottile, lentamente e con una cautela che ha dell'esasperante.

«Nah, ce ne vanno almeno altri due cucchiaini» esclama Michele, facendo sobbalzare entrambi, mentre il suo sguardo ametista schizza via dalla linea dritta degli addominali del suo fidanzato e si inchioda sul famigerato cucchiaino rimasto sospeso a mezz'aria. Georgij manda fuori un sospiro rotto dalla frustrazione, mentre la mano scura di Michele scivola dal suo gomito lungo il suo avambraccio, fino a stringergli il polso bianchissimo in una morsa sottile.

«E ricordati di fare il monticello, non di pressarlo, il caffè, che sennò esce male e viene una _zoza_... err, una schifezza, volevo dire» farfuglia lui e Georgij deve affondare il cucchiaino nel contenitore del caffè e prendersi un momento per ridere, perché gli involontari salti del suo fidanzato italiano dall'inglese al napoletano hanno decisamente dell' _artistico_.

« _Amore mio_ , io capisco che ci tieni al tuo caffè fatto bene ma non c'è bisogno di essere così pignoli...».

«Parli tu che quando ho provato a comprare le bustine da tè, m'hai detto che non ti bevi l'acqua sporca? Ecco, manco io!» lo rimprovera Michele, senza mollare la presa sul suo polso, finché Georgij non si ritrova a farsi guidare in ogni movimento, come se fossero ancora sul ghiaccio e gli stesse insegnando le mosse giuste per il pattinaggio di coppia. La cosa non gli dispiacerebbe neppure, se non gli ricordasse uno degli unici tre argomenti capaci di scatenare una guerra mondiale tutta privata fra loro due. Peggio degli alterchi sul tè e sul caffè, c'era stata solo quella volta in cui Georgij aveva osato dire che non sapeva onestamente chi fosse Diego Armando Maradona - ed era stata la sua volta di indignarsi, quando Michele aveva avanzato la non velata insinuazione che "Guerra e Pace" fosse solo un " _noioso mattone_ ".

«Oh, andiamo, il tè in bustine non si può bere, ma non mi pare che il caffè liofilizzato sia così male, è anche meno forte...» prova a protestare Georgij, mentre il suo ragazzo lascia finalmente la presa e gli concede di avvitare la macchinetta in un paio di scatti secchi e, ok, forse si distrae per più di qualche secondo. Non è colpa sua, però: è il modo in cui i muscoli delle braccia del pattinatore russo si flettono quando stringe qualcosa che gli fa venire voglia di perdonargli persino le sue terribili convinzioni sul caffè.

« _Teso'_ , ti prego, se a te il caffè vero non piace, ok, lo rispetto... Ma non mi venire a dire che quella polvere colorata è buona, perché qui sfioriamo l'eresia».

La voce roca di Michele si piega in un verso di profondo e scandalizzato disappunto e, per quanto Georgij conosca bene la sua anima melodrammatica, sospetta che tutto questo rigore a dir poco fondamentalista sul cibo e le bevande sia un fatto... culturale. A sentir Mila, a quanto pare, anche Sara che è « _tanto cara_ » su certe cose è « _assolutamente irremovibile, Gosha, ti giuro_ ».

In realtà c'è qualcosa di sadicamente divertente nel punzecchiare Michele su quell'argomento - ed è strano, perché in anni di fidanzamenti più o meno lunghi gli è sempre sembrato quasi _fuori luogo_ scherzare a quel modo con la dolce metà di turno. Ma Michele che salta su e comincia a sproloquiare per quindici minuti di fila sul modo giusto di cucinare una qualsiasi pietanza è uno spettacolo decisamente irresistibile.

È così che decide di tentare la sorte ed esclama in un'insinuazione bassa: «Beh, dai, forse hai ragione, però il caffè come piace a te è molto... semplice? Una variazione ogni tanto non ci sta male, come il caffè di... Starbucks, è così buono».

Georgij non ha bisogno neanche di fare il conto alla rovescia. È ancora al "tre" che «Hhhhhhhhhh» fa Michele, producendosi in un rumore sordo a metà fra un risucchio e l'avviamento forzato del motore di un'auto troppo vecchia. Le sue braccia si stringono, forte, attorno alla sua vita e sente la sua fronte premere contro una tempia, mentre quello sibila a dir poco sconvolto: «T'ho detto... T'ho detto che non devi dire queste porcate davanti a me... Ti giuro... La prossima volta io... _Ti mozzico_... Ti do un morso, te lo giuro!».

Georgij ride, una risata sommessa che gli vibra nel petto e nella schiena e fa tremare anche Michele perché, diamine, sono davvero troppo vicini e lui sente l'urgenza di sbarazzarsi della felpa del pigiama e della canottiera e sentirlo, tutto e subito, il contatto di pelle nuda contro pelle nuda. Al diavolo tutto, pure le menate sulla supposta bontà delle schifezze che spacciano per caffè da Starbucks...

Georgij non gli risponde subito, gli fa il piacere di mettere la moka sul fornello e accenderlo, prima di voltarsi in una piroetta lenta dentro la stretta calda del suo abbraccio arrabbiato. Michele si ritrova con le sue braccia bianche e muscolose allacciate attorno alla nuca e la bocca sulla sua, prima ancora che abbia tempo di ringhiargli contro. E in fondo il suo cipiglio aggrottato si distende nel giro di una manciata di secondi, il tempo di lasciare che le labbra di Georgij schiudano le sue in un bacio tenero e lento, di quelli da strappargli via il respiro e quel poco di lucidità mentale che possiede a quell'ora del mattino. Non importa che fino a un paio d'ore prima si stessero scambiando effusioni ben più umide e profonde, a Michele salta comunque un battito e gli è impossibile reprimere il fremito che gli squassa tutte le vertebre dalla nuca al coccige, mentre con la punta della lingua il suo ragazzo gli sfiora il palato. Le sue dita stanno già percorrendo l'infinita costellazione di graffi rosei sulla schiena di Georgij, quando quello di stacca appena dalla sua bocca, lasciando entrambi affannati e insoddisfatti, e «... comunque, se mi vuoi mordere... la cosa non mi dispiace...» gli soffia sulle labbra ancora umide.

Le guance di Michele si colorano di un rosso accesissimo mentre, con la fronte ancora premuta contro la sua, è costretto a strizzare le palpebre, perché sostenere il suo sguardo troppo liquido e troppo blu a una distanza così ravvicinata è decisamente impossibile.

«Lo sai benissimo che ti posso dare tutti i morsi che vuoi... Basta chiedere, invece di nominare Satana!» sbuffa, cercando disperatamente di darsi un tono, ma le dita lunghe e bianche di Georgij sono già infilate nei suoi corti capelli castani e lui non ci riesce a interpretare la parte del macho tenebroso neanche se si sforza.

«Amore mio, essere più flessibile non ti farebbe male, lo sai» gli sussurra Georgij con fare indulgente ma il suo ragazzo fa orecchie da mercante e si limita a insinuare la faccia contro l'incavo del suo collo, senza parlare. Per un lungo minuto c'è solo un silenzio torpido e appiccicoso che aleggia nella piccola cucina di casa Popovich e Michele valuta l'idea di lasciar perdere e ritrascinarsi a letto il suo ragazzo.

«Che c'è, uh?».

La voce di Georgij è una carezza lenta e profonda quanto quella delle sue dita, che gli attraversa i timpani e si deposita sul fondo del suo petto come un fuocherello caldo e scoppiettante, e Michele mugugna un sospiro compiaciuto contro la sua pelle bianca, prima di rispondergli in uno sbadiglio.

«Dio, sono troppo stanco... dopo colazione ho bisogno di... uh... almeno un altro paio di ore di sonno».

Georgij sorride, lasciandogli un bacio piccolo sulla fronte, le sue mani che gli accarezzano le guance e le tempie, mentre annuisce e lo rassicura. C'è qualcosa di estremamente soffice e dolce - come affondare le dita nel caramello ancora tiepido - nel modo in cui Michele gli si abbandona contro ogni volta che sono soli e tira fuori il suo lato più infantile... E a Georgij piace da morire prendersi cura di lui quando è in quello stato.

«Ti faccio compagnia... coi pantaloni addosso, promesso!» replica, aggiungendo rapidamente quelle parole quando vede gli occhi ametista del suo ragazzo illuminarsi all'improvviso all'estenuante idea di _non dormire_ per tutta la mattina.

«Ecco, bravo, tanto è domenica. Possiamo... parlare dopo» gli concede Michele, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo neanche per un istante. Il borbottare sommesso della moka lo mette appena in allarme ma gli dedica soltanto il limite della sua visione periferica, mentre il suo ragazzo riprende a parlare.

«E comunque potevi fidarti! Ti avrei portato il caffè a letto io, così ti svegliavi con calma».

Georgij quelle parole gliele sussurra sulla punta del naso con tutta la dolcezza possibile e Michele vorrebbe limitarsi a sorridere come l'ebete innamorato che è ma ha bisogno di puntualizzare, ora e subito, un dettaglio fondamentale che non quadra assolutamente con l'ultima affermazione del suo fidanzato russo.

« **Non hai capito. Non bevo caffè per svegliarmi. Mi sveglio per bere il caffè** » esclama con una solennità che non gli appartiene, non a quell'ora del mattino, e sotto lo sguardo attonito del suo ragazzo, allunga una mano oltre la sua schiena e gira la manopola del gas, spegnendo il fornello proprio quando il borbottare del caffè si fa più forte. Solo in quell'istante Georgij si riscuote e si rende conto dell'aroma intenso che sta invadendo la stanza: deve ammetterlo, il profumo del caffè fatto a quel modo gli piace, molto, ma non lo confiderà mai a Michele, ci sono cose su cui nemmeno lui gliela darà mai vinta.

«Ecco, vedi, eri distratto... ma devi tendere l'orecchio, perché il momento giusto per spegnere va sentito, ma impari a riconoscerlo solo con l'esperienza, capisci?».

Georgij non gli risponde. Georgij si limita a ridere e scuotere il capo, rassegnato: ci sono cose su cui lui e Michele resteranno distanti anni luce, cose per cui non capirà mai davvero tutta la dedizione cieca del suo ragazzo ma va bene così. Per quanto gli riguarda, potrebbe ascoltarlo disquisire per ore sulla giusta dolcificazione di una tazzina di caffè o su tutte le canzoni che i cantautori del suo Paese gli hanno dedicato, se questo significa poterselo tenere fra le braccia a quel modo tutto il giorno.


End file.
